


61. “I love you. I’m completely and utterly in love with you. Please don’t get married.”

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [37]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drugged Stiles Stilinski, Engaged Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based on sentence 61 fromthisprompt list.





	61. “I love you. I’m completely and utterly in love with you. Please don’t get married.”

**Author's Note:**

> To anon, who asked for 61 from [this](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/171518770862) prompt list. ♥
> 
>  
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/171601543757).)

“I love you. I’m completely and utterly in love with you. Please don’t get married.”

“What?” Derek asked as he carefully helped a very drugged Stiles out of the car.

“I know she’s perfect, she’s awesome, but please, Derek,” Stiles said.

“Stiles, you and I are getting married, I’m not marrying anyone else than you?” Derek asked a little desperately.

“What about Kira?” Stiles asked.

“Kira is my friend, you know this, I’m engaged to _you_ ,” Derek said.

“Really?”

“Yeah, really,” Derek said and Stiles looked at Kira.

“Sorry, but he’s mine,” he said and Kira laughed.

“Yeah, I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
